


but it's just a supercut of us

by limptrizkit



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Co-workers, DO NOT SEND THIS TO THEM I WILL DIE, F/M, Friends With Benefits, NASCAR, Oral Sex, im just MESSY, they are PLATONIC FRIENDS IRL, this is fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limptrizkit/pseuds/limptrizkit
Summary: Kim breaks up with her boyfriend and is feeling reckless. Ryan is more than happy to accommodate.





	but it's just a supercut of us

**Author's Note:**

> This is FICTION. It is in no way reflective of Kim and Ryan's irl platonic relationship. Like everything I've ever written on here, it's a product of boredom. I mean no harm. If you take issue with this story, then move along. And please, for the love of God, DO NOT SEND IT TO THEM.
> 
> Enjoy 🙃

_In your car, the radio up_

_In your car, the radio up_

_We keep trying to talk about us_

_I'm someone you maybe might love_

_I'll be your quiet afternoon crush_

_Be your violent overnight rush_

_Make you crazy over my touch_

 

Kim POV

She doesn't really know why she broke up with Joey, she just knows she did. Was it a good idea? Perhaps not (read: definitely not), but for the first time in a long time she feels completely at liberty to do whatever the hell she wants, and she's not about to pass up this opportunity of rare, unadulterated freedom, however long or little it lasts.

***

"And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughta lock it, 'cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta pla—" *ding*

Kim pauses the music in her car, pissed off at whoever interrupted her daily Shania sing-along by texting her. At the stop light she glances at her phone and sees that she has texts from both Ryan and Joey. She groans and opens Ryan's text message first, knowing it's probably just him asking if she wants coffee before they record their podcast this morning. She decides on muting Joey, saving that disaster for another day.

"I'm running late because of...reasons...so can you tell Chuck not to start without me?" says the text message. Ok, so no coffee. Rats.

Kim scoffs, what does running late because of "...reasons...." even mean? It probably involves a lady. No, it  _definitely_  involves a lady. Lucky them. Everyone's getting some but her. Fantastic. Laughing to herself, she responds with "can do—hope you wore protection!!" Earning her a "fuck you lol" from her co-host.  _Oh, to be young._

She arrives at NASCAR's media center 20 minutes before she has to be there, so she stops for coffee on the first floor, seeing as Ryan didn't bring her any like he usually does. After getting her coffee, she makes her way to the elevator and waits next to two interns she thinks she's seen before on the second floor.

The two young women are talking amongst themselves about lord knows what, and normally Kim wouldn't be interested in eavesdropping, but their almost girlish-like giggling piqued her interest. Kim's been in the business for a long-time now—the NASCAR broadcasting business, that is—so she knows that when she sees two young, pretty interns giggling like schoolgirls, a driver is probably involved.

"Did you see that hickey on his neck?" the blonde says to the auburn-haired girl. "Girl, the boy was glowing. I'd have killed to be in that girl's position," her friend says back to her.

Kim laughs to herself then turns to them, "did Chase Elliott make an appearance earlier this morning or something?" She knows he's in Charlotte doing business right now, so he either stopped by to do media or to see if Ryan's around. The boy's a looker for sure, but these girls need to get out more.

The pretty auburn-haired girl gives her a weird look then leans in, as if she's about to tell her a secret. "No, we're talking about Ryan Blaney," she says to her, whispering her co-host's name.

Ryan?  _Really?_

Of fucking course. But she was right! He  _was_  late because of a lady! But if they saw him come in earlier...then she's the late one. Damn.

"Oh boy," Kim awkwardly chuckles, rolling her eyes, not really knowing how to react to that. She can't decide if she's embarrassed for him, proud of him, or jealous of the girl.

Jealous of the girl? Wait  _what?_

 _Jealous_  of the mystery girl he probably hooked up with last night? Kim must be sleep deprived, because she's clearly going crazy. She can't possibly be jealous of some girl in her early twenties who most likely slept with her co-host last night. Her  _twenty-five-year-old_ co-host. She's way too old for him. And he's incredibly annoying. And interrupts a lot.

She shudders and dismisses the thought.

She turns toward the elevator door, feeling the eyes of the interns on her. The doors open and she walks in, the smirks of the two girls being the last thing she sees before the doors close.

What the  _fuck_?

***

She apologizes for being late as she jogs into the GCOE office, "Sorry, sorry, sorry. Weird morning."

"How is it that I managed to get here on time, but you didn't?" Ryan says to her with a shit-eating grin on his face, already seated.

"Yeah Kimberly, you're never late. Trouble at home?" Chuck says jokingly, also already seated.

Yeah, she wasn't really that annoyed before, but now she is. All thoughts of Ryan and that girl have vanished from her mind, and now she's back to reality.

"Well, Joey and I broke up last night so yeah. You could say that," she replies cooly, setting her bag down on a chair and making her way to her seat at their table.

"Oh, Jesus. I'm sorry Kim, I didn't know," Chuck says, apologetic look on his face.

"It's fine, Chuck. I won't be late again," she replies.

Ryan is noticeably silent next to her. She wants to look at him and gauge his reaction for reasons unknown to her, but she decides against it. Their producer comes in and gives them a run-down of what they're going to be discussing today, handing them printed-out sheets. It's nothing Kim hasn't heard before, so she tunes it out. What an unfortunate time for the reality of what she did last night to be hitting her.

She freezes when she feels Ryan's rough, warm hand on her wrist. "You okay, Kim?" he says to her quietly, looking at her concernedly. Simultaneously feeling both uncomfortable and comforted by the concern he's showing and the eye contact he's giving her, she manages to get out a "Yeah, Ryan. It's nothing." She pats his hand and gives him a close-mouthed smile that doesn't quite meet her eyes then looks away.

She sees Chuck and Ryan share a glance in her periphery after their producer wraps up his spiel, but nothing else is said and they get right down to it moments after.

***

After they finish up recording their show—which, all things considered, was pretty damn good—Kim feels the need to apologize for her behavior, even though she knows it's nothing to apologize for.

"Sorry I was in a mood today, guys. I don't really think it was that noticeable on the air but whatever," she says to Ryan and Chuck.

"No need to apologize, Kim," says Chuck, patting her on the back. "Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with Joey, but he's crazy for ending things with you. We're here if you need to talk," Ryan says to her, warmth shining through his eyes.

 _Warmth shining through his eyes?_  Get a fucking grip, Kim. The only reason her mind is waxing poetic about Ryan is because those damn girls made her think about him and that girl. Having sex.  _Good_  sex, apparently. Anyway, back to Ryan's comment about Joey. Fuck. She's going to have to let them know it was  _her_ who broke up with him. Not the other way around. How she's going to explain this without coming off as crazy she doesn't know.

"Yeah, about that..." she turns to Ryan. "Oh god, Kim..." he says with an are you serious?-like expression on his face, "please tell me  _you_  didn't break up with Joey."

What's  _that_  supposed to mean?  _Dickhead._ She can break up with whomever she wants to break up with!

"Are you implying that it's only okay if the  _guy_  breaks up with the girl? Because abso-fucking-lutely not, Ryan. Don't go there," she warns, stern expression on her face.

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" he replies, wide-eyed. Uh huh.  _Sure._

"I'm just confused is all. Were you guys having problems?" he quickly responds with a seemingly genuine regretful expression on his face.

"Yeah, did he cheat or something?" Chuck inquires, helping Ryan out.

"God, if that fucker cheated, I swe-" Ryan tries to get out before Kim interrupts him.  _Huh._

"No, he didn't cheat, guys," Kim sighs out, frustratingly running a hand through her hair and slightly blushing at Ryan getting angry at the thought of Joey cheating on her.

Double  _huh._

Goddammit. She really needs to...unpack these...feelings? For Ryan? Can she even call them that? Because this can't be happening. She can't be developing a crush on a twenty-five-year-old. Especially one she works with. Especially one that's her  _friend_. And her boyfriend's-- _ex_ boyfriend's--friend _._ This is probably just a weird one-time, and hopefully one-day thing—a result of the craziness of the past 24 hours.

She realizes that she best clear the air now rather than later.

"I broke up with him because I was bored. Bored of us. I don't know. I still love him—well, at least I think I do—but I just couldn't do it anymore." She pauses, gauging their reactions.

Chuck looks perplexed and Ryan is unreadable, so she continues, "We weren't going anywhere with our relationship. We've been dating for two years, and he hasn't once hinted at ever wanting to take it any further, so frankly, if he doesn't want to marry me, I don't see the point of continuing on. I'm not getting any younger and neither is he, so...I don't know. I've never cared about marriage before and I don't know why I do now, but I just felt stuck. Stagnant. I don't know why I did it and it was probably a mistake, but it's also something I don't think I can take back. So."

Not wanting to wait for their responses, she abruptly gets up from her chair and pushes it in. "I just...fuck. I'm going to go home, or go see my friend. I-I'll see you guys later."

"Kim--" Chuck starts.

"I'm okay, Chuck. Seriously. I just want to take my mind off this," she replies.

She doesn't look back at Ryan as she's beginning to walk away from the desk, but he gently grabs her arm, causing her to do so. She can tell he's about to say something, but she interjects, not wanting to talk about it at the moment, "I'm fine, Ryan. Please." "Okay," he hesitates, not wanting to let this go, "just call if you need anything, Kim," he says back, letting her arm go.

She nods and gives him a close-mouthed smile. She says bye to the both of them and their producers, then makes her way out of the building and to the parking lot, thinking about Joey the whole time.

Shit. She wasn't feeling like this after she broke up with him, or the morning after. Then, she was feeling quite good about it. Free for the first time in a long time. But now? Now she's just...distressed. Not distressed in the cry-your-eyes-out way, but in the well-what-the-fuck-am-I-going-to-do-now way. Crying  _would_  probably help, but... sex would too. Which is probably why she's been thinking those things about Ryan, of all people. She's starting to realize her priorities might not in the best shape at the moment...

Before she could dismiss those just plain-strange feelings toward her co-host, she hears feet hitting the pavement behind her as she's fishing her keys out of her bag. She turns and what she sees has her confused as _all hell._

"Hey, Kim" says Ryan, out of breath. Why the hell did he run out here? Not to check on her. Impossible. Ryan's a good friend--a great one, even--but he's a guy. A kid, really. And oh, god. She couldn't see it before, as she was distracted and not even looking for it, but now she sees that hickey those girls were talking about. It's small and purpling against the ivory column of his neck.  _Interesting._

"Uh, Hi. What are you doing out here? Don't you have a thing to do for Penske? Or something?" she asks. Smooth, Kim. Real smooth.

"Nah, that got rescheduled for next week. I, uh...just wanted to know if you wanted to go get a beer with me. Or something," he replies, half smiling and clearly nervous.

 _What?_ She's definitely gone out drinking with Ryan, but like...with other people around. Work people. She's never gone  _out_  out with Ryan, neither platonically nor otherwise.

On some level she knows that this is  **Not A Good Idea** , but this day can't get anymore stranger for her, so why the hell not? Also, it's not like she's taken anymore.

Ryan looks like he definitely regretted asking, considering how long it's taking Kim to answer his question. As he's about to take it back, she surprises him, saying "Yeah. I'd like that. Do you want to do this now, or like tomorrow or something?"

His face brightens up, "Yes! Now, if that's okay. We can grab some lunch at that sports bar and grill down the street, if you want?"

A sports bar is not a place she'd normally want to grab lunch at, but she thinks it's sweet that Ryan asked her, even if it's to talk about her Joey situation.

"Sounds good to me," Kim replies smiling, genuinely excited to go.

"Cool," he replies back, also smiling.

***

They each drive over separately and then meet in the parking lot.

"Ready?" Ryan says to her, climbing out of his car that's parked next to hers. "Yeah," she replies, trying not to notice how good he looks taking his hat off, shaking his hair out and putting it back on.

Dammit.

He flashes her a smile, "After you."

"Uh huh," she replies smirking, walking in front of him as he follows behind.

God. She's really going on a lunch date with Ryan. A guy nearly a decade younger than her who's apparently doing great with ladies--sexually, at least, despite his "I've been single my entire life" bullshit he's always spouting. Who would've thought. What is she about to get herself into?

Ryan opens the door for her and they go inside. After they're seated and they've ordered, they get to talking about Joey.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Kim, but you look like you need to talk about it, so you're gonna have to give me something to work with" Ryan says to her after taking a sip of his beer.

It's refreshing seeing this side of Ryan, though she definitely didn't expect him to be the type of guy to be sensitive to other people's emotions, but it makes sense considering the strong female presence in his family.

She takes a deep breath. "I've always gone from one long relationship to the next, and I recognize that I'm lucky to have had those kinds of relationships, but they've always...I don't know...fizzled out. Got boring. I don't know," Kim replies, not really knowing how to articulate the experiences she's had.

"Maybe I'm not the relationship type? I feel selfish for getting bored with these objectively great guys, Joey especially, but I'm not getting any younger and I deserve to be with someone more...I don't know. I know I'm not making any sense, Ryan, I--"

Like he did earlier in the studio, he reaches out and gently grabs her wrist. Kim looks up at him and he gives her a small, warm smile. Did her heart just skip a beat? She can't tell, but she thinks it's pretty likely. This is  _such_  a mess.

"Kim, you don't have to justify yourself. I'm the absolute last person to judge. I'm sure you've noticed that I don't really date," he replies, still holding onto her wrist.

"I have..." she says, pursing her lips and playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?" Ryan says, confused, drawing his hand back.

Buckle-up, Kim. It's time to shoot your shot before you chicken out.

"Two interns at NASCAR were talking about you this morning."

"Okay...and what were they saying?"

Kim inches up from her seat and leans over the table slightly, extending her arm to grab a hold of his chin with three of her fingers.

Ryan opens his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closes it as she turns his head to the side to expose his neck.

"They were talking about this," she replies, motioning toward the noticeable hickey on the side of his neck.

Ryan clears his throat as his cheeks redden.

You see, Kim has always known about Ryan's teeny crush on her. It was more noticeable when they first started doing GCOE, but not so much now. I mean, his eyes still go wide whenever she says anything sexual on the show--which happens quite frequently--but he doesn't stumble over his words like he used to. Except for right now.

"I--that's--It's--yeah," Ryan stutters out, blushing.

"Hey, good for you, Blaney. Seriously. What I'd give to get laid on the regular," Kim sighs out.

Ryan furrowed his brow. "Joey and you didn't...?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "We did, but not nearly enough. And it wasn't anything out of this world to begin with."

"Ahh, okay. Well, yeah that's...unfortunate. Because you deserve to be...you know," he makes an indecipherable hand motion, his discomfort clear as day. Cha- _ching!_

Kim can't help but laugh at not only how visibly uncomfortable he is, but at how absurd this whole conversation, no-- _situation,_ is. Here's Ryan, her nearly decade-younger co-host, all flustered over an innocent conversation about her and Joey's dismal sex life, when she had been thinking about being fucked by him all morning.

"And to think that I...hmm. Never mind," Kim says, taking a long swig of her beer.

"To think that you what?" Ryan asks, all signs of discomfort and embarrassment gone, replaced with curiosity.

 _Fuck._ Well, Kim. It's now or never. An opportunity like this isn't likely to happen again, because even though Ryan is adamant about not being someone who dates and gets into relationships, some girl is bound to snatch him up. It's only a matter of time.

Kim reaches for their neglected appetizer, dipping a pretzel knot into the beer cheese. She looks directly at Ryan as she places the pretzel into her mouth, chews it, and swallows it whole. Ryan drops his glance from her eyes to her mouth, then her throat, with a blank expression on his face.  _Gotcha._

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she asks, "How serious are you and Miss Hickey-giver?" motioning to his neck.

Ryan, who was mid-swallow, chokes on his beer. "Excuse me?"

"The girl you slept with last night. How serious are you guys?" Where this boldness came from, she doesn't know, but she's confident it will get her what she wants.

"I...uh...she's just a friend of my buddy Dylan's. Not serious at all. Just a hookup...why?" Ryan replies hesitantly, looking spooked.

"Cool. I was just wondering because I wanted to ask you if you'd have sex with me." Kim casually says to him in the most nonchalant way.

Ryan  _actually_ spits his drink out.

"Maybe give the beer a rest?"

"Me? You?  _Sex_?" Ryan replies, shocked expression on his face.

"Yes. Is that such a horrible thing?"

"NO! Not at all. I-I'm just confused. Why me? Why  _now_?"

"Have you been paying attention at all?" Kim's genuinely shocked. She knows boys are dumb, but  _really_?

"You're not looking for anything serious, I just broke up with Joey, and I haven't had good sex in months. You can say no, Ryan. I'm just putting it out there."

"We're coworkers!"

"That we are. Yes or no? Would you be opposed to having sex with me?"

"I...are you sure, Kim? You did just break up with your boyfriend. Are you sure you're not making a rash decision?"

The kid looks so shaken up that Kim almost feels bad.  _Almost_. She has faith that he'll come to his senses, though.

"Of course I'm making a rash decision, Ryan. That's the point. We're friends and I trust that it won't be weird after the fact." Well, she  _hopes._ She hasn't forgotten about that...crush...that creeped up on her earlier today.

"Ok, then.  _Fuck_. Sure. I'm not going to act like I haven't thought about it before," Ryan replies sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Perfect," Kim smiles.  _Success._

Their waitress comes over and asks how they're doing, and all Ryan says is "Check" in a rough voice.  _Hot._

He pays for their drinks and food and they get up and leave. They haven't said a word to each other since Ryan agreed to have sex with her, but Kim isn't worried.

In the parking lot Ryan turns toward her, asking "Is Joey back at your place?"

"Pretty sure," Kim replies shrugging.

"Wanna follow me to mine?"

"Yes sir."

They both pause and laugh at one another.

"This is weird," Ryan tells her, taking a step toward her. _Oh?_

"Yup," Kim replies, doing the same. She looks up at him, the fact that he's actually taller than her suddenly evident to her for the first time. Huh.

Ryan smirks and places two fingers under her chin, lifting her face up to him.

_OH._

"How long have you been thinking having sex with me?" he asks her.

This motherfucking  _BASTARD._  He really had her fooled with that whole "I'm bad with girls" nonsense he's  _always_ spouting on the podcast every time relationships or dating comes up. She had a feeling the boy had game--he is gorgeous after all. And a hotshot driver. But he and Chuck's annoying ass antics blinded her from what she's now realizing. Fuck!

"Truthfully? Just today. But, like you said, it's not like I haven't thought about it before. You know, in passing." Kim replies, eyes locked on his, smirk forming.

"Yeah. In passing," Ryan says back, eyes on her mouth.

_Dude._

Kim stands up on the tips of her toes as Ryan moves to place one hand on the small of her back and the other cupping the side of her neck. She places a hand on his arm and right when her and Ryan's mouths are about to meet, she turns her face to whisper in his ear, "I'll see you at yours."

She pulls back, smirking, leaving him dumbfounded.  _Ha._  She's got game too.

"What the hell, Kim?" he shouts as she's getting into her car.

She can't help but laugh. "You gonna get leaving anytime soon? I only half know where you live." 

He rolls his eyes and does what she says, muttering and cursing as he gets into his car. As he pulls out of the lot with her in tow, she sees him flip the bird at her. She laughs, turns the radio on, and follows him back to his place, actively trying to calm her nerves.

In her thoughts she's been skirting around the 10 year age difference issue all day, and it's just now settling in. She knows it's 100% not an issue of whether or not she's taking advantage of Ryan, as it's not that kind of age difference. Ryan is a mature, consenting adult, as is she. The issue is that he's used to 20 something Instagram-model-lookin' girls and Kim is...not that.

Listen, she knows she's attractive. Hell, she was an NFL  _and_  college football cheerleader for Christ's sake. But she can't help but feel a little nervous for what's about to come, even though she knows Ryan won't care. In fact, he's talked about being attracted to older women multiple times on the show.

Fuck. Does this make her a cougar? She shudders, doing away with that line of thinking.

Breathe, Kim.  _It's just sex._

***

Ryan POV

What the  _FUCK._ What. The. F U C K _._ What! The! Fuck!

Kim? Kimberly Coon? His co-worker and friend? His  _smoking_   _hot_   co-worker and friend? Wants to have sexwith  _him_?What kind of parallel-ass universe is he living in right now?

He slightly lied when he said he's thought about it before, because he did not want to reveal the extent to which he's actually thought about it. Which is, well,  _extensive._ He never thought in a million years she would ever want to get with him. Because a. she's been with Joey ever since he's knew her, and b. he's pretty sure she views him as a kid and not a man. Some things have apparently changed, though!

He knows he has game, he just doesn't get to utilize it that often because he is quite bad with the ladies. Like, he gets laid, but he can't land a girlfriend or anything, which is less than ideal...but not something he wants to dwell on at the moment. Once he gets over the initial nervousness and anxiety of shooting his shot, however, he's good to go, which Kim is probably now recognizing.

The problem is that she has game too. A lot of it. And it's fucking with his head.

On some level he knows this is a horrible idea, as she's in a vulnerable and reckless state following her breakup with Joey, and because they're fucking  _co-workers,_ but he's going to let all that slide for now. His brain short-circuited a while ago, and now he's just thinking with his dick. As per.

He pulls into his driveway with Kim right behind him and motions for her to park outside the garage. He cuts the engine, takes a deep breath, and exits his vehicle, turning to see Kim already outside of her car and leaning up against it with her arms crossed.

_Fuck._

He shuts his car door, sends her a glance, then motions for her to walk in front of him to his door. Uncrossing her arms, she snorts and makes her way to the door.

Now inside, she turns to him as he's locking the door. "Are you okay with this?"

"Am  _I_  okay with this? Are  _you_ okay with this? I mean shit, Kim, I'm 100% fine with this--more than that, really--I just want to be sure you are and that you're making the right decision."

Kim gives him a smile that actually seems genuine. He likes that.

"Ryan, that's sweet of you. But don't worry about me," she replies, walking toward him slowly.

_Uh oh._

She stops right in front of him, gets up on the tips of her toes and wraps her arms around his neck, whispering "I know what I'm doing" into his ear.

 _Fuck._ The combination of her body pressed up against his and her hot breath on his ear makes his dick twitch. He groans and snakes one arm around her waist and the other cupping the back of her neck, bringing her mouth to his in a searing kiss.

She eagerly kisses back, moaning as his tongue prods against her lips to let him in. The kiss quickly turns messy, both of them fighting for dominance as their tongues tangle together. When he accidentally presses his hardness up against her thigh, he groans and pulls away.

"Wha-?" Kim looks at him with confused look on her face, lips red and cheeks flushed.

 _God_  she's beautiful. And  _he_  did that.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," he replies throatily in a lower than usual voice, grabbing her hand and leading her there.

They reach his bedroom and before he can pull her into a kiss once more, she steps aside and gives the room a once-over and whistles. "Huh, so this is where the magic happens. I'd always wondered..."

Ryan can't help but roll his eyes, "Jesus, Kim, do you want to get fucked or not?"

Kim snaps back to reality, surprised expression clear on her face.

Ryan internally congratulates himself on that one.

Her shock washes away, now replaced with want. She walks over to his bed and sits at the front of it, never once looking away from him. She leans back on her elbows and cocks her head, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Ryan's going to lose his fucking mind.

Ryan laughs humorlessly as he makes his way to Kim. He grabs her face with two hands and kisses her thoroughly before pulling away and doing away with his hat and flannel.

He looks at her as he pulls his white t-shirt up and over his head, noticing how she has zeroed in on the hair trailing down from his navel to under his pants. Her gaze slowly rises to meet his, but not without spending a moment appreciating his toned abdomen and tattoos.

Spurred on by his undressing, Kim shucks off her denim jacket, then slowly removes her thin t-shirt.

Not to be dramatic, but Ryan has been waiting for this moment his whole life.  _Fuck._ He knew she had a nice rack just from the kinds of tops she's worn over the years, but seeing it up-close and only covered by a lacy black bra has confirmed it. As she stands up to unbutton her jeans, Ryan does the same. They soon stand before each other in only their underwear. Ryan, in his black briefs, and Kim, in her black bra and thong underwear.

Will anything ever top this moment? Ryan thinks not.

Before she can do anything, he crowds her back onto the bed, first sitting her down, then pushing her onto her back with him on top of her. She wraps her arms around his neck and pushes him down to her, his chest flat against her not-so-flat chest.

They pick up where they left off, kissing each other heatedly. This time, though, Kim wraps her legs around his waist, grinding her hot, covered centered against his equally covered hard member. They groan into each other's mouths, both needing more.

Ryan slides his hand from her neck down to her chest, softly caressing her breast and causing her to moan into his mouth. When he eventually grips her hip, she breaks the kiss and pushes him off her to turn them over so she's on top of him.

Yeah, nothing will top this moment for him.

Ryan lays back on the bed, chest heaving, and looks up at the woman on top of him, clad only in her underwear. Kim reaches behind herself to unhook her bra, smirking the entire time. She discards the lacy material, her full breasts on display to him. She gets up off of him, then removes her thong.

Ryan, who had previously been in a Kim-fueled daze, comes to, sitting up to hastily pull off his boxers.  _Fuck_ he's hard _._ He's also slightly freaking out because Kim is like... a Woman. An  _experienced_  woman, who has been with like... Men.

Yes, Ryan is a man. And yes, he's been with women. But like... with women his age. Kim is like 10 years older than him— _which is hot as fuck—_ so he's nervous. And he's feeling like a  _boy_  right now. But fuck it.  _Literally_. He's going to deliver. He may be on the shorter and skinnier side physically, but his dick isn't. Not in the slightest.

Kim picks up on this, as her eyes gravitate to his cock. "I'm surprised, Blaney," she smirks.

"Fuck you, Kim" he responds, standing up to pull her onto the bed with him. She shrieks as she's manhandled onto her back, laughing as Ryan moves to hover over her.

She cups the side of his face in her hand and strokes him gently, seemingly wanting to say something but deciding against it.

Ryan ignores it and leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips. Before Kim can grant his tongue entrance to her mouth, he pulls away, placing hot kisses down the side of her throat, then clavicle, slowly making his way down to her breasts.

Kim lets out a moan when Ryan starts simultaneously kneading and licking at her breasts, overwhelmed at all the attention her chest is getting from his mouth and hands. As much fun as Ryan is having laving at her tits with his tongue, he wants to shift his tongue's attention to another part of her body.

Ryan pulls off of her breast to find Kim looking at him with hooded eyes and an open mouth.  _Bingo._ He gives her a crooked smile, then inches down the bed a bit, mouth hovering over her exposed pussy. Kim's breath catches in her throat and her cheeks redden at the sight of her co-host about to go down on her, as oral sex-- _receiving_  it, rather, even though Ryan does figure she's quite good at giving it--happens to be her bread and butter.

His eyes flutter shut as he dives tongue-first into her folds, lapping at the wetness surrounding them. Kim starts squirming almost immediately, making him place a hand on her stomach to keep her bottom half still on the bed. Her moans make  _him_  moan into her pussy, as well as grind his achingly hard and leaky dick against the sheets of the bed. He circles her clit with his tongue, causing Kim to shout out a breathy  _fuck_ and card her fingers through his hair _,_ which makes Ryan nearly come.

You see, Ryan knows a thing or two about eating a girl out. More women should really give him the time of day, because it's not only that he likes giving  _them_ pleasure, it's that it also gets  _him_  hot as all hell _._ And when does that happen with guys? Fucking never! The scent and wetness are intoxicating to him, which can translate into some killer orgasms for the girls he does it for, like what Kim is likely to experience in the next minute or so. Also, more-often-than-not, his hair gets pulled into oblivion during the process, which, quite literally, is his kink. So that's great too.

As Ryan is laving at her clit, Kim, surely enough, cards her fingers through his hair and  _pulls,_ making Ryan groan into her wetness for the second time. He's getting nearing the edge of his own orgasm, so he quickly inserts two fingers into her cunt, which surprises her and makes her come instantly. Ryan makes sure to look up at her as she comes, because Kim's o-face is something he has thought about for quite some time.

Kim is in utter ecstasy with one of her hands gripping the sheets and the other on a breast. Her thighs are clenching around his head as her muscles contract. It's the most beautiful Kim has ever looked in his humble opinion.

Although he successfully made Kim cum, his dick is throbbing and he's in dire need of release. Kim, finally out of her post-orgasmic daze, gets up on her elbows and motions with her head for Ryan to come to her. He hovers over her, dick rubbing against the tops of her thighs, and she kisses him thoroughly. As Ryan closes his eyes, she whispers in his ear, "go ahead."

That's all he needed to hear. As he lowers himself on top of her, he grips his dick and rubs his head through her slickness, making him moan aloud and her shiver in anticipation. They both cry out as he pushes in, Kim overwhelmed by the combination of the pressure from him inserting his dick inside of her and the oversensitivity from her last orgasm, and Ryan by finally sheathing himself bare in her hot, tight cunt.

 _Fuck._ Ryan could literally die right now and he wouldn't be mad in the slightest.

When he's all the way in, he looks up at Kim and seeks out a kiss, a non-verbal way of asking if it's okay for him to move. In response, she tightens her legs around his waist and nods. He pulls out of her almost 3/4ths of the way, then shoved himself back in, grunting out in pleasure. Kim keens under him, back arching, and stutters out "F-fuck." Ryan latches his mouth onto her neck as he thrusts in and out of Kim, making her moan even louder.

Kim scrapes her nails down Ryan's bare, slick back, before placing one hand in his hair and once again pulling.

"Ah, Kim, do that again," Ryan huffs out.

Kim obliges and pulls his hair again, causing him to thrust into her at a different angle.

Kim gasps as if the wind had been knocked out of her, and before Ryan could look up and see her facial expression to gauge what he had just done, she tightens her legs around him and breathlessly says, "fuck me right there,  _harder."_

 _Fuck me,_ he thinks to himself. Ryan really is the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.

Recognizing that he's found her g-spot, he angles his thrusts to where he had just hit and just pistons his hips into her. He looks down at her and the picture of her with her eyes squeezed shut, lip bit, and tits bouncing by the force of his thrusts nearly brings him to orgasm. Wanting her to come first—no,  _needing_  her to come first—he slinks a hand in between them and seeks out her clit with his pointer and middle finger.

"Ryan,  _fuck!"_ Kim shouts out _._

"Come with me, Kim, come on" Ryan gasps out, kissing her as he roughly thrusts into her and rubs her clit in circles.

Kim shouts into Ryan's mouth, pussy clenching against his dick, and comes. The feeling of her walls working against his dick push him over the edge. He gets two and a half thrusts in before spilling his hot seed into her.

Ryan slumps against her body, chuckling as he comes down from his orgasm, Kim doing the same.

***

Kim POV

Holy fucking  _shit_.

Wow. Yeah, that was  _exactly_  what Kim needed. She didn't expect to get it from Ryan, though, but she's happy she did.

She looks at the man on top of her, who is also currently still inside of her, admiring how good he looks sated and breathless with sweaty hair.

She takes his face into her hands and makes him look at her. His piercing blue eyes bore into hers, making her cheeks flush. "Those girls were right," she says to him.

A look of confusion comes across his face, "what girls?"

"The interns. They were right. You  _are_  good in bed. Great, even," she responds.

Now it's his turn to blush. Even as his cheeks heat up, he flashes her a smile that makes her breathless, "I'm gonna need that in writing, Kimberly."

Here we go.

She rolls her eyes, "Uh huh. Sure. Can you get your dick out of me now?"

Ryan laughs as he pulls out of her. Before she can say something smart, he gathers some of the cum that spills out of her on his fingers and pops them into his mouth, effectively shutting her the fuck up.

"Huh, healthy eaters do really taste better," he muses to himself as he gets up off the bed to go fetch a towel.

Kim's left dumbfounded. Ryan is seriously the single-most confusing,  _sexy_ , person she knows.  What has she gotten herself into?

He comes back into the room with two towels, and instead of just handing her a towel for her to clean herself up, he does it for her.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Honestly? Pretty fucking great," she tells him, "I really needed that, Ryan. Thanks for...everything."

"Anytime, Kim," he smiles at her, "what are friends for?"

"Fucking the ex out of them, apparently."

They both pause before bursting into laughter, until a phone call cuts it short.

INCOMING CALL: CHUCK BUSH

" _Fuck_ ," they say in tandem.

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Supercut" by Lorde.


End file.
